gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Propuesta para fusión/Archivo
En esta página encontraras todas las propuestas anteriores para fusionar y que fueron realizadas. 2014 Harry y Lee, Franco Carter y Marcus Hammond, Zeppelin y Cougar, etc. En GTA: Vice City, hay algunos personajes que no sabemos quiénes son. ¿Es Harry el de camisa hawaiana o el del bigote? ¿Es Franco Carter el que se queda o el que huye? ¿Es Cougar el del casco o el de la cinta en la cabeza? No hay confirmación y no es posible saberlo. Supongo que habrá otros artículos similares en otros juegos de la saga. Mi propuesta es fusionar estos dúos de personajes en artículos llamados Harry y Lee, Franco Carter y Marcus Hammond; y por último Zeppelin y Cougar, con las redirecciones de los artículos actuales a estos últimos. -- 16:12 14 may 2014 (UTC) . Cierto usuario se dio la tarea de crear todos esos artículos innecesariamente ya hace un tiempo, en resumen un artículo por cada personaje terciario es algo realmente inútil, sería como crear un artículo por cada error de programación.-- 15:32 6 jun 2014 (UTC) Artículos muy pequeños En esta wiki existen algunos artículos que poseen relevancia, pero que son muy pequeños y podrían estar en un artículo "general" que hablen del tema. Me refiero, por ejemplo a las Prendas de vestir de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, donde cada prenda posee su propio artículo, cuando en este artículo general pueda ir toda la información de la prenda correspondiente (sex appeal, precio, foto, respeto, etc.) sin tener que crear un artículo específico para este. Otros ejemplos serían la Superhamburguesa o el Menú Ensalada, que podrían ir en un artículo general llamado Comidas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. -- 16:12 14 may 2014 (UTC) , esta propuesta ya es muy genérica, mejor especificar las cosas más adelante.-- 15:32 6 jun 2014 (UTC) en fusionar todas las prendas de ropa de un juego. En el caso de GTA VC (por ejemplo) serían los "looks". Ya que es estúpido tener un artículo para tooooodas las prendas de ropa.-- 21:10 10 jun 2014 (UTC) Una cosa es hablar de fusionar las ropas del San Andreas o del GTA V, ya que hay muchisimas, y otra diferente es hablar de fusionar las ropas de los demas juegos, ya que son conjuntos y tienen una adaptación especial en la historia. En sí, estoy en contra porque, como en los negocios, podemos hacer ambas (una lista y los artículos de cada una). -- 04:56 20 jun 2014 (UTC) Negocios en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories e Imperio Vance Yendo al grano, los dos artículos tienen la misma información, pero, el artículo de Imperio Vance está aún más complementado y ordenado. Por eso, propongo que el primero artículo se fusione con el segundo (no propuse el primer artículo para borrar, me metería en enredos), si quieren saber más, vean ambos artículos para ver las similitudes. -- 01:51 6 jul 2014 (UTC) . Prácticamente ambos artículos poseen casi la misma información, y como se menciona, el artículo Imperio Vance se encuentra más entendible y mejor estructurado (sin descartar la información del artículo de Negocios de Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories), ambos deben ser fusionados. -- 00:06 7 jul 2014 (UTC) 9F y 9F Cabrio Saludos a todos. Por lo que ven aquí, las palabras sobran. He estado revisando estos artículos y poseen información similar, solo que el 9F está más completo y mejor redactado que el 9F Cabrio. Yendo al grano, a fin de cuentas, los dos son el mismo auto y el mismo modelo, solo que la única diferencia que hay es que uno es convertible y el otro no. Palabras que ya a estas alturas son de sobra, lo que me hace venir aquí para proponerles fusionar los artículos. -- 05:54 26 jul 2014 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo, originalmente ambos estaban juntos, pero alguno decidio crear el articulo del cabrio. Aparte, en el juego sigue siendo "9F" a secas. -- 13:30 16 jul 2014 (UTC) Por lo que veo en las imágenes no veo que el otro diga "Cabrio" así que está bien. 15:28 16 jul 2014 (UTC) Familia Leone y Mafia (A) thumb|200px|Prueba sobre la aparición de Joey. la mayoría lo ha notado, el hijo de Salvatore Leone, Joey Leone, hace una breve aparición en la misión Río abajo, de Grand Theft Auto Advance. En la misión, Asuka solitica a Mike que reúna a 15 miembros de la Mafia y los lleve a los muelles. Dándose este hecho en que Joey aparece en el GTA Advance como un miembro de la Mafia, da a entender, que la Mafia, en realidad, es la Familia Leone. Por lo tanto, se solicita fusionarse el artículo Mafia con la Familia Leone. PD: El rostro de Joey en GTA Advance es más joven que en GTA III. Este caso también se da con Misty. --- 01:10 28 ago 2014 (UTC) :Aunque aparezca Joey, hay que verificar que todas las veces que se nombra a la mafia se trate de los Leone. Tiene sentido que tengamos que atrapar a los Leone ya que se ve que ambos tienen rivalidades en GTA III. Pero puede ser que aparezcan los Forelli en otras misiones que no sean de los Yakuza. Esa imagen solo muestra que el nombre de la Familia Leone se destacó sobre la mafia en general de Liberty City (A). 00:14 29 ago 2014 (UTC) thumb|200px|Imagen de la Mansión Leone en GTA Advance. ::Para dar más firmamento de que los Leone sean la Mafia, pongámonos a pensar en otros detalles que no resalté en la propuesta. En GTA: LCS, los Forelli quedan debilitados por la pérdida de varios de sus hombres y por la destrucción del barrio principal en donde residían, Fuerte Staunton. También, en el mismo juego, los Sindacco desaparecen a raíz de la muerte de Paulie Sindacco. En GTA Advance, que son dos años después de los sucesos del GTA: LCS, y suponiendo que la Mafia son los Leone, estos llegan a custodiar la Playa de Portland, lugar donde se encuentra la Mansión Leone. Posiblemente, esto se deba al temor que tienen los Leone que los Forelli cobren venganza y maten a Salvatore Leone. No hay que olvidar, que en el mismo lugar, se encuentra el Ristorante Italiano, lugar donde Mike recibe las misiones de Vinnie y siendo este también, la base principal de la Mafia. Cabe la posibilidad de que los encargos que Mike realiza para Vinnie, sean de Salvatore o de Toni. Además, en GTA Advance, el vehículo que identifica a la Mafia es el Sentinel. Curiosamente, los Leone, tanto en GTA: LCS como en GTA III, tienen su vehículo llamado Leone Sentinel. Otro punto que haga suponer que la Mafia sean los Leone, es que en el 2000, Torrington, antiguo barrio de los Sindacco, pasa a ser de la Mafia. Curiosamente, Torrington era uno de los barrios de los Sindacco que Toni atacó en una misión. En el 2001, Torrington pasa a ser de los Yakuza, y tal como tu dijiste, hay rivalidad entre los Leone (o la Mafia) y los Yakuza. --- 16:40 29 ago 2014 (UTC) :::Volví a revisar la ubicación del Ristorante Italiano y está ubicado exactamente donde está el Cipriani's Ristorante en GTA III. Por algún motivo Portland Beach es más grande en Advance y por eso no me cerraba que fueran el mismo. Con eso ya se verifica que cada vez que aparece la mafia en alguna misión, eran siempre los Leone y que el restaurante es el de Cipriani. 17:36 29 ago 2014 (UTC) Parece bastante evidente que se trate de la misma organización, aparte de la captura de arriba basta con ver los miembros asociados y el territorio que controlan, que no aparezcan exactamente con el mismo nombre no marca la diferencia, son sinónimos al fin y al cabo.-- 16:30 29 ago 2014 (UTC) Casa de Apuestas de Wu Zi Mu y Apartamento de Woozie que ambos deberian fusionarse en un solo articulo que podría llamarse "Apartamento de Wu Zi Mu", o algo asi. Ya que en ambos articulos hay poca información y hasta comparten imágenes. Aparte, el de la casa de apuestas casi ni tiene imagenes del lugar en si que es la casa de apuestas. Creo que deberian fusionarse. -- 12:51 27 ago 2014 (UTC) , no debería fusionarse. Esta situación es casi igual al apartamento de Brucie Kibbutz, pues éste se encuentra arriba del negocio de Brucie. Son dos cosas totalmente distintas. Lo que se podría hacer, es sacar las fotos del apartamento de Woozie que están en la Casa de apuestas y reemplazarlas por las que les corresponden. --- 16:52 29 ago 2014 (UTC) Personajes que cruzan distintos universos Luego de hablar por Skype con la administración sobre Claude Speed y llegar a la conclusión de que los universos nos cagaron la existencia de una manera importante existen 2 Claude Speed ya que sus historias no tenían sentido alguno de manera conjunta, decidí que es mejor discutir si es mejor separar esos personajes que cruzaron los universos o dejarlos como están. Actualmente estos personajes están en más de 1 universo: *El Burro (Primer universo, Segundo universo). *Jack Howitzer (Segundo universo, Tercer universo). *Lazlow (Segundo universo, Tercer universo). *Willy (Segundo universo, Tercer universo). *Cris Formage (Segundo universo, Tercer universo). *''Inserte otro personaje aquí''. Es mejor hablar de todos así queda un registro para después. Si alguien encuentra otro personaje que cruzó universos que lo agregue. 05:42 24 nov 2014 (UTC) :Cris Formage sería algo parecido a Lazlow, ¿no?, cruzo varios universos (GTA San Andreas y GTA V) aunque su historia sea mas presentada en GTA V. -- 03:58 25 nov 2014 (UTC) :Olvide mencionar a Willy. -- 04:00 25 nov 2014 (UTC) ::Por lo que vi solamente Claude Speed y El Burro son los que no llegan a enlazar sus historias muy bien. Tal vez porque son personajes del primer universo (creados antes de la era Houser). 04:29 25 nov 2014 (UTC) El Burro El manual de GTA III dice que "El Burro ha vuelto", haciendo referencia al de GTA, y en el Rockstar responde por el aniversario de GTA III dijeron que El Burro fue referenciado en GTA IV como así fue referenciado en GTA, por lo que fue apropiado para ellos que él cruzara universos. Esto no me explica su cambio de personalidad y de vida entre ambos en un lapso de 5 años. thumb|200px En 2001 (GTA III), según el LCPD, El Burro tiene un alto perfil desde hace 4 años. Por lo que pudo haberse mudado a Liberty City en 1997, donde los Diablos empezaban a hacerse notar hasta que en GTA: LCS hacen un trato con Massimo Torini y terminan siendo dueños de Hepburn Heights en 1998, o''' que El Burro estuvo viviendo desde hace años allí pero en 1997 tuvo un enfrentamiento con el LCPD y desde ese entonces tiene un alto perfil con ellos. Sin mencionar que es un actor porno con tendencias zoofílicas y tiene su propio negocio para producir y vender películas caseras que tienen menciones en GTA: VC por Ricardo Díaz (1986) y en GTA: VCS por Jerry Martinez (1984). thumb|200px En 1997 (GTA), El Burro tiene una organización en San Andreas y por lo visto es un motociclista con actitud fiestera. Según las misiones que se le da al protagonista, su organización se trata de tráfico de personas y drogas. Uno puede pensar que no influye mucho el tiempo transcurrido debido a que Toni Cipriani y Victor Vance tuvieron cambios drásticos en poco tiempo y pudieron construir imperios en menos de un año. El hecho de llegar a la cima en poco tiempo es lógica de protagonista. Vos no vas a ver a un personaje secundario con ese tipo de lógica, a menos que trabaje en conjunto con el protagonista. Mientras que el cambio físico se debe a que sus versiones jóvenes vinieron años después y no tuvieron en cuenta el corto lapso de tiempo entre ambas historias y como podrían impactar. Dudo que ellos tuvieron tiempo para desarrollar su pasado para que encaje bien con su futuro teniendo en cuenta de que fue en la época en que Rockstar lanzaba un GTA por año. 01:33 30 nov 2014 (UTC) Jack Howitzer Actor que parodia las películas de los '80 y '90 de Stallone y Schwarzenegger. Él solo apareció en propagandas de radio sobre sus películas con solo una aparición "completa" en GTA: San Andreas (1992) cuando es entrevistado en WCTR y mata por accidente al conductor del programa. Luego de años, Rockstar lo presenta físicamente en GTA V (2013) siguiendo la historia del actor, luego de ser liberado de la cárcel, para ser el protagonista de un reality show que cuenta como él intenta volver al cine presentando películas de guerra como hacía en los '80. No veo motivos para separar este artículo porque mantiene el actor de voz y su identidad. 01:48 30 nov 2014 (UTC) Lazlow Ha estado en radios desde GTA III y ha participado con Rockstar desde entonces en la creación de las mismas. En GTA V hace su primera aparición física como conductor de Fame or Shame y aparece en misiones relacionadas con Michael. Por lo que vi en GTA IV, Lazlow no pierde la linea de historia y sigue manteniendo la idea de que todo era mejor en los '80. No veo motivos para separarlo. 01:50 30 nov 2014 (UTC) Willy Primero es mencionado en GTA: VC. Es baterista de los Love Fist, nunca aparece en el juego de forma física y solo es mencionado por los miembros de la banda. En GTA V aparece fisicamente en una misión donde Trevor debe conseguir un diente de él para un "admirador". El actor de voz cambia, pero más allá de eso no pierde la linea de histori. No veo motivos para separarlo. 01:55 30 nov 2014 (UTC) Cris Formage Apareció por primera vez en GTA: SA, como así fue con el Programa Epsilon. A partir de SA, el culto tuvo menciones en GTA: LCS, GTA: VCS y GTA IV. Cris solo aparece en SA presentándose como el líder del mismo y se lo escucha en propagandas y en una entrevista que tuvo con Lazlow en WCTR. En GTA V aparece de forma física en las misiones secundarias del culto y como "dios" en GTA Online luego de que mueres por primera vez. Mantiene el actor de voz e identidad como el líder. No veo motivos para separarlo. 02:01 30 nov 2014 (UTC) Competencias, referencias y/o parodias de Grand Theft Auto Paseando por viejos artículos, encontré algunos sobre True Crime y Driver que hablan sobre referencias de y hacia GTA. No le veo sentido que estos artículos existan de forma separada debido a que uno no los encuentra de una e incluso algunos están huérfanos. Por lo que propongo crear un artículo general para ellos. Los artículos son: *Timmy Vermicelli (DRIV3R) *Saga True Crime *Referencias entre la saga True Crime y la saga GTA *DRIV3R *Parodias de/a Driver *Saga Driver *Saga Bully *Referencias entre la saga Grand Theft Auto y la saga Bully *Saga Manhunt *Referencias de la saga GTA a la saga Manhunt *Referencias en la saga Manhunt a la saga Grand Theft Auto *Referencias de la saga GTA a la saga Max Payne *Referencias en la saga Max Payne a la saga Grand Theft Auto *''Inserte artículo relevante.'' En sí sería utilizar el artículo Competencias de Grand Theft Auto y rehacerlo con el contenido de los artículos anteriores. Luego es redireccionar los nombres relevantes hacia el artículo y así todo estaría más ordenado y a la vista. Además se podría actualizar mejor con los nuevos juegos que compiten con la saga como fue con Saints Row o ahora con Watch Dogs . Timmy Vermicelli iría a Parodias a Grand Theft Auto. 07:33 08 dic 2014 (UTC) :Hablando por Skype, se aprobó que también se fusionen los artículos que hagan referencia a GTA y sean de Rockstar (Manhunt, Bully, Red Dead, etc) y colocarlos aquí. 22:12 08 dic 2014 (UTC) Estaciones del metro de Liberty City Veo absurdo crear artículos para cada estación de metro, siendo que casi todas son iguales, sin nada relevante, un lugar donde simplemente se detiene un tren. Es lo mismo que crear Burger Shot de Verona Beach, Burger Shot de Juniper Hollow, etc. -- 22:37 8 dic 2014 (UTC) : . Como se hizo con los Burger Shot de cada lugar, igual quedaría bien con las estaciones que no tienen tanta relevancia. -- 02:51 10 dic 2014 (UTC) : con las prendas de SA. Si hay algo importante que se indica en cada art., se añade a la lista. 08:20 10 dic 2014 (UTC) Prendas de vestir de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Ya había lo había propuesto, pero lo vuelvo a hacer ya que lo veo algo necesario. Propongo que este artículo se haga tal y como el artículo Prendas de vestir de Grand Theft Auto IV, osea, que todos los atuendos vayan en el artículo general en lugar de tener su artículo propio sin relevancia alguna, todos clónicos y casi sin información. En este artículo iría la imagen de la prenda, el nombre, el precio, el Sex-Appeal y el Respeto que se añaden al usar esta prenda. Los únicos que deberían tener su artículo propio son, en mi opinión, los Atuendos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, ya que sí son prendas que tienen cierta revelancia y te la dan luego de completar cierta misión. -- 17:18 1 dic 2014 (UTC) cada prenda al artículo principal ya que la lista ya está hecha. Las prendas por separado no contribuyen nada y es como fue con los protagonistas de los GTA originales u otros personajes que decían lo mismo. También se puede agregar la tienda en donde se compra la prenda. 19:35 02 dic 2014 (UTC) :Con el tema de como nos encuentran en Google, si ponés el nombre de cualquier prenda, el buscador menciona el artículo como en los primeros resultados. Así que no se pierde nada. 21:28 07 dic 2014 (UTC) y así se disminuiría unos cuantos artículos que tienen poca relevancia. -- 21:44 07 dic 2014 (UTC) :Ya lo fusionaré. De paso agregaré las prendas que faltan. Esto implicaría la eliminación de la Plantilla:Infobox Ropa. -- 15:11 8 dic 2014 (UTC) :Lo guardamos por las dudas. 18:00 08 dic 2014 (UTC) United Liberty Paper Merchants vs IAA GTA IV En GTA IV haces misiones para el U.L. Paper que se relacionan al espionaje y la eliminación de objetivos luego de que Karen te traicione en la misión The Snow Storm y se revele como una agente del gobierno. Tu contacto nunca revela su identidad, pero se puede ver un diploma en la pared que indica que trabaja para la CIA. El nombre de la empresa es obviamente un tapadero para ocultar la verdadera identidad de la organización. United Liberty Paper Merchants.PNG|United Liberty Paper Merchants. Fertificado ULP.png|Certificado de entrenamiento de la CIA. Finalmente, ellos te ayudan a ubicar a Darko Brevic y traerlo del extranjero a Liberty City para que finalmente decidas su destino. GTA V En GTA V aparece la IAA, una clara parodia a la CIA, en donde regresan tu antiguo contacto en IV y Karen. Edward T. Fortune.png|Edward en GTA IV. Edward T. Fortune V.png|Edward en GTA V. Michelle-GTAIV.PNG|Karen en GTA IV. Karen GTAV.PNG|Karen en GTA V. En ambos GTA se puede ver que tanto el FIB como la IAA tienen una relación turbia. En GTA IV, cuando Niko pregunta si ellos son el FIB, Edward le dice a Niko si piensa que él le parece homosexual y si le importa el tamaño de su pene. En GTA V la relación empeora hasta el punto de iniciar una guerra entre ambas organizaciones tras ayudar a Steve Haines con sus planes. Resumen Tal vez no te digan en GTA IV que son la CIA (o la IAA, que fue creada en GTA V) en la cara, pero es obvio que ambas organizaciones son la misma. Sus trabajos son los mismos, tienen contactos en el extranjero y tienen agentes conocidos. 18:49 18 dic 2014 (UTC) . Nunca me lo había planteado, pero tiene mucho sentido lo que decís. -- 19:12 18 dic 2014 (UTC) , obvio que son las mismas organizaciones. -- 22:13 18 dic 2014 (UTC) Patrol Invest Group y DBP de seguridad El mismo artículo lo dice. Ambas organizaciones son lo mismo. Poseen el mismo Skin y se dedican a la seguridad. -- 01:26 19 dic 2014 (UTC) :Ambas organizaciones son mencionadas en el juego. Si se fusionan, ¿quien absorbe a quien? 05:01 19 dic 2014 (UTC) ::Bueno, el DBP de Seguridad es nombrada así en dos misiones (Autocidio y Pelea en el bar), mientras que el Patrol Invest Group es nombrada así según la parte trasera de su traje. En VCS el DBP no es nombrado, simplemente aparece el PIG (por su traje). Deberíamos ver que nombre dicen las estadísticas de VC. -- 13:28 19 dic 2014 (UTC) :::Buena suerte. Yo tengo a los motociclistas como banda más odiada. Ni idea por qué. 18:37 19 dic 2014 (UTC) thumb ::Ni uno ni otro. Guardias de seguridad lo llaman. -- 19:25 20 dic 2014 (UTC) :::DBP tiene su propio edificio en Washington Beach. No son lo mismo. 21:48 20 dic 2014 (UTC) Capo haitiano y Francotirador haitiano a Haitianos Ambos personajes son bastante irrelevantes como para tener un artículo propio, solo aparecen una sola vez en el juego y su skin se repite reiteradas veces. -- 13:24 20 dic 2014 (UTC) , ambos forman parte de misiones, y cumplen un rol en ella (al capo lo tienes que asesinar, es el antagonista y el objetivo de la misión), y el francotirador también hay que matarlo para avanzar en la misión. Obviamente iban a usar el mismo Skin, puesto que es es el Skin de los haitianos...-- 13:28 20 dic 2014 (UTC) 2015 Grand Theft Auto y las películas/TV/entretenimiento Algo parecido con lo que ocurrió con las competencias de GTA. Hay muchos artículos de películas y TV series que son referenciadas en la saga GTA y que están separadas por artículo. Los artículos son: *Águila de acero *Atrapado por su pasado *Casablanca *Colores de guerra *Con Air (Convictos en el aire) *Easy Rider *El color del dinero *Infierno en Los Ángeles *Instinto básico *Los chicos del barrio *Maria llena eres de gracia *New Jack City *Reservoir Dogs *Saga El Padrino *Scarface *Star Wars *Terminator 2: el juicio final *Top Gun *Breaking Bad *Buffy Cazavampiros *Los Soprano *Los Simpson *Corrupción en Miami *''Inserte artículo relevante.'' La idea es sacar el contenido que no está relacionado con la saga y unirlo en un artículo así es más fácil de encontrar y de ordenar. Si se fusiona todo hay que pensar en un mejor nombre o hacer 2 artículos que separen el tipo de entretenimiento. 23:57 12 ene 2015 (UTC) : Tal y como lo mencionaste, no hacen falta todo esos artículos, al unificarlos todo estará más ordenado y acorde a lo que debería de existir en este wiki.-- 00:09 13 ene 2015 (UTC) : , pero ¿cómo se llamará el artículo? ¿"Parodias a la industria del entretenimiento"? -- 00:20 13 ene 2015 (UTC) Bandas He visto varias bandas que tiene varias subdivisiones y se podrían fusionar. Rollin' Heights Ballas, Kilo Tray Ballas, Front Yard Ballas y Temple Drive Ballas a Ballas Creo que las facciones no tienen una gran importancia, ya que casi siempre se les refiere como Ballas. Lo único que se distingue de cada Balla es el territorio, que se podría explicar en el artículo Ballas. Los artículos en sí no están de más, aunque sean una sola banda en la practica, en teoría no lo son, en la historia se ven marcadas sus diferencias, son mencionados como bandas con divisiones.-- 23:08 13 ene 2015 (UTC) Red Jacks y Purple Nines a Southside Hoods Ambas bandas son casi lo mismo (de hecho en LCS solo es una), y creo que basta con una sola. Por la misma razón de lo expuesto arriba.-- 23:08 13 ene 2015 (UTC) Artículos del SWAT por ciudad y artículos del Ejército por ciudad SWAT de Vice City, SWAT de San Andreas, SWAT de Liberty City, etc; Ejército de Vice City, Ejército de San Andreas, etc; Da igual de que ciudad sean, son la misma organización. Otra cosa es si habláramos del ejército de otro país (en GTA London no hay ejército). Con los Families he hecho una excepción. -- 02:10 8 ene 2015 (UTC) Las divisiones de los Ballas no tienen sentido que los tengamos como artículos, simplemente hay que fusionar las cuatro divisiones en Ballas y asi evitemos problemas al editar También los Hoods si deberían fusionarse.-- 03:09 8 ene 2015 (UTC). SWAT y el Ejército son organizaciones nacionales así que está bien que se fusionen. Las divisiones de los Ballas pueden seccionarse en el artículo principal, que se fusionen también. Con los Red Jacks y Purple Nines no estoy convencido por el hecho de que son rivales en III y se ve que pelean entre sí. Supongo que la excepción de los Families está relacionado con ese motivo también. 06:38 8 ene 2015 2016 Bandas Rollin' Heights Ballas, Kilo Tray Ballas, Front Yard Ballas y Temple Drive Ballas a Ballas Se intentó anteriormente, pero la propuesta no tuvo éxito. En esencia los cuatros colectivos son los mismos; '''no tienen diferencias entre sí excepto por el territorio y algunos miembros. -- 22:30 8 ene 2016 (UTC) Grove Street Families, Temple Drive Families y Seville Boulevard Families a Families Lo mismo que arriba. La única diferencia que hay es que Grove tiene más relevancia y miembros conocidos, pero tampoco es algo que no pueda ponerse en un simple artículo que los recopile a todos. -- 23:05 8 ene 2016 (UTC) Red Jacks y Purple Nines a Southside Hoods Otra rechazada más. Si bien las dos facciones están enfrentadas, se puede incluir perfectamente en un solo artículo. -- 23:05 8 ene 2016 (UTC) . Yo mismo las propuse en el pasado. La de los Families no estaba seguro (por eso no la nominé anteriormente), pero ahora veo que el artículo Families y el de los Grove es casi el mismo. En el artículo de Families podría ir todo sobre los Grove + un poco de los Seville y Temple y quedaría igual pero mucho mejor organizado en uno que en 4 artículos. -- 23:13 8 ene 2016 (UTC) debido a que el juego los divide de forma clara e incluso se demuestra que hay peleas entre sí. 20:21 9 ene 2016 (UTC) Pedro García y Traficante de armas mexicano Creo que las similitudes son demasiadas. Traficantes de armas rivales de Phil Cassidy, uno mexicano y el otro con nombre latino. Aunque en el juego no se le nombre como Pedro, creo que es el mismo que el de la web. -- 23:39 30 abr 2016 (UTC) : . Ambos tienen las mismas características. 07:43 1 may 2016 (UTC) 2017 Donkey Does Dallas para fusionar Recientemente el artículo Donkey Does Dallas fue propuesto para fusionarse con el artículo Muff and the Mule por el usuario (usuario que desconocía que se debía colocar acá la propuesta). Antes que nada debo decir que ambos nombres podrían ser igual de válidos para referirse a la revista, acá se puede leer como El Burro se refiere a la revista como Donkey Does Dallas y en esta imagen se ve el gran título de Muff and the Mule, todo esto queda para discutir.--Fabrix199 (discusión) 12:09 31 ene 2017 (UTC) : en sí el artículo debería nombrarse Muff and the Mule y dejar Donkey como redirección. 11:39 23 mar 2017 (UTC) Equipamiento de armas de Helena para fusionar El artículo fue propuesto para fusionarse con Casa de Helena Wankstein por quien espero que venga a dejar por lo menos un mensaje de 100kb. Aquí plantearé unas ideas personales al respecto. Añadí la información que es necesaria en el art. Casa de Helena,(ver) más de eso no sería lo ideal opino (aunque podría equivocarme), para eso cree el artículo, para dar más información al respecto en una página aparte y que no esté mas de lo necesario, después de todo el artículo trata sobre la propiedad, no de las armas. Aunque aún no se me ocurre como categorizar el artículo, lo cual me parece un problema, espero poder solucionarlo. --Fabrix199 (discusión) 02:48 23 mar 2017 (UTC) : . En si el artículo solo es enlazado a Helena y su casa. Que se fusione y se elimine la redirección. 11:39 23 mar 2017 (UTC) :: , ya se dijo todo. 22:27 28 mar 2017 (UTC) Bug para desambiguar Anteriormente existió un artículo llamado Bug (desambiguación), este fue borrado por Cuban 12 sep 2011 por "sin sentido". Hoy en día dudo de que tan poco sentido hubiera tenido, por lo que debería crearse otra vez. --Fabrix199 (discusión) 00:15 21 feb 2017 (UTC) solo tenía el vehículo de GTA 2 y un enlace roto. No lo justifica. 11:39 23 mar 2017 (UTC) 2018 Fusión de Misión fracasada con Misión Fusión de Misión fracasada con Misión por (que olvido proponerlo)http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Misi%C3%B3n?diff=739472&oldid=739352 En mi opinión, es un buen cambio, misión fracasada no es algo como para que tenga su propio artículo.--Fabrix199 (discusión) 17:01 19 feb 2018 (UTC) Opino lo mismo. . 17:08 19 feb 2018 (UTC) :No se diga más.--Fabrix199 (discusión) 20:10 26 feb 2018 (UTC) :En resumen, borre Misión fracasada y añadí las imagenes a Misión, de paso lo re estructure un poco--Fabrix199 (discusión) 20:55 26 feb 2018 (UTC)